Wicked Case of Stockholm
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Starts up when Glinda is bound in front of the citizens of Emerald City. When her virtue is forcefully taken and she's become a prisoner of the Wicked Sisters, will Glinda be able to keep her light or will the temptation of the darkness consume her? Rape non-con, magical G!P, sometimes voyeurism.
1. Chapter 1

**Watched "The Great and Powerful Oz" twice and this is what my mind has come up with. Mila Kunis, Rachel Weisz and Michelle Williams are sexy as all fuck, that's all I'll say in the matter.**

**Trigger warnings: Rape non-con, I'll tell you all in the beginning of each chapter that contains it. As the story progresses, it will turn into consensual.**

* * *

**Wicked Case of Stockholm**

**Chapter One**

Glinda watches silently with grief gripping her heart as the big balloon flies away from the big and verdant buildings of Emerald City.

_How could he do this to Oz? How could he?_ Although she knew it to be foolish on her part, his smile, his charm and his somewhat noble heart had gotten to her, enchanting her and fogging her mind to the cruel truth: he had only been helping them for the gold.

The tears welling in her amber eyes free themselves as she sees Theodora's fireball hit the balloon and her spirits drop with the fiery object that is now freefalling towards the stone floor of the plaza.

The Wicked Sisters smile triumphantly as the balloon is destroyed in a shower of flames and gold.

"Citizens of Emerald City, behold your Great and Powerful Wizard!" Shouts Evanora as she gazes on at the dying flames.

Glinda is now quietly sobbing, her tears slowly running down her cheeks and neck. Her arms are starting to ache from their position on the shackles, but her mind doesn't register anything other than the fact that Oz may be gone.

Her head lifts up only to see two huge Winkies rummaging around the rubble. Her heart picks up when she sees them dragging something -_someone_- out from beneath the tattered remains of the balloon.

"Great indeed to survive such a horrid crash." Theodora hisses out as her orange gaze falls upon the bloody but breathing and conscious man.

The Winkies throw him on the floor before the two Wicked Sisters and Evanora smirks evilly at the scene forming in her brain. _I shall enjoy this very much._

"Cirizens, I now shall show you the reason why you do not cross me and my sister. Winkies!" She calls them. "Do release dearest Glinda and have the wondrous Mr. Oz take her place." The tall guards do as they've been commanded and take the shackles off of the Good Witch's wrists, placing them on Oz's.

The blonde witch now kneels before the pale sister, looking up at her through thick lashes. _What does she plan to do now?_

"People of Emerald City, Glinda shall, from now on, be an example of why you should never defy me!" Evanora turns to Theodora, who, in turn, returns a knowing gaze.

Raising her hand, Evanora points it at Glinda, who is immediately bound to the floor by invisible chains. As she is facing up, her amber eyes look up to the sky until Evanora's face fills her field of vision. A violent shiver runs up the Good Witch's spine at the cruelly satisfied look on those dark eyes.

Taking a dagger from a Winkie, Evanora turns back to the horror-struck citizens. "Witness as we defile the live representation of goodness." She kneels beside Glinda, takes the neckline of the dress and makes quick work of cutting the front side of the pure white material, leaving the bound witch in only a thin silk chemise, the fabric almost see-through.

"No! It's me you want, not her! If you're going to torture someone, let it be me! Please! Don't do anything to her!" Oz screams, spitting out the blood quickly filling his mouth.

"Silence!" Theodora yells, grabbing Oz by the neck and pulling him up to her eye level. His arms strain as she does so, the shackles digging painfully into his wrists. "Torturing only you would prove to be far too easy and we would soon bore of seeing you suffer. But torturing Glinda, the woman you love, as you watch on, unable to do anything about it, will be quite... satisfying." She lets him go and he falls in a heap on the floor.

As this happens, Evanora is shredding Glinda's chemise, leaving her chest bare. Not stopping at the bottom of the chemise, the knife keeps on cutting through the bottom of the dress. As the two pieces fall apart, they reveal the blonde in white lace panties, which are torn away by Evanora's hand.

The crowd gasps in horror at what they know us about to happen. Some can't bear the thought of their leader being violated and start to tear up and cry quietly.

A quiet chanting starts amidst the sniffling and sobbing of the citizens, slowly filling the air, the intangibly sweet viscosity like honey on a cold winter day.

A collective horrified gasp rises from the people of Oz immediately followed by them pushing against the citizens of Emerald City in a vain attempt to get to where their beloved leader is laying.

They watch with wide, terrified eyes as something grows from beneath Theodora's tattered dress skirt.

Theodora moves to stand at Glinda's feet. Glinda's own amber pools are wide in terror and knowing of what they plan so she tries to talk Thodora out of it. "Theodora, please. This is not you. I know there's still good in your heart, I can feel it, you just have to find it. Don't do this, please." Tears make their way down those pale cheeks, getting trapped between full rosy lips.

"There's nothing inside of me but evil and ire. All of that is to blame on him!" She points at Oz, who is gazing on with a despaired look in his eyes. "He made me this and he will pay for the pain and heartbreak he caused me."

Kneeling down between the blonde witch's spread legs, Theodora moves her skirt aside, freeing the big, hard appendage that had been conjured onto her groin.

Glinda's eyes are nailed to it and the realization of what the outcome of this will be sinks down heavily on her soul.

She turns to look at Oz and his eyes reflect the truth of her situation.

A cold hand on her face forces her to turn, and she faces Theodora once again. The long sharp nails on the green witch's hand barely scratch the soft skin of the blonde's cheek, sending another tremor down her back.

Theodora lines her penis with Glinda's opening and roughly pushes in, tearing a pained scream from the other witch's throat, which is echoed by the multitude that is looking on with morbid interest.

The green witch robotically pushes in and out of Glinda, her long fingers grabbing roughly onto the perfectly round and soft mounds and squeezing them harshly, not caring for the woman's cries of pain. "Stop, Theodora! Please! This is not you! Please, please, stop!" This was intermingled with Oz's own cries, impotent and angry tears running down his cut-up and bloodied face. "No! Glinda! Theodora, please, stop this! No, Glinda!"

Their cries go unheard as Theodora keeps trusting; Evanora is torn between watching Oz cry, watching the citizens' morale fall apart at the scene and watching her little sister violate the purest, holiest person that the land of Oz has... or _had_, at least.

As Theodora reaches her climax, Oz roars. "NO! Theodora, PLEASE! NO!" His cries are futile.

With one last push, the orange-eyed witch empties her magical organ into Glinda's hot channel, rutting forwards until she's sure the very last drop is inside.

Glinda's eyes are closed, tearful rivers caressing her cheeks. She sobs as Theodora pulls out, her sniffling increasing in volume as she feels the green witch's magical semen sloshing inside of her.

"Winkies! Take her to the dungeon, and him too. Separate cells as far from each other as you can make it!" Evanora orders, her guards already in motion.

Turning back to the deathly quiet crowd, she addresses them. "Let everyone know that they cannot march against us! The punishment for this will be now severe than what you've witnessed here. This is what happens when you go up against us! Now, begone with all of you!" Evanora spins on her heel and marches inside of the palace, Theodora right behind her.

_This will show them not to resist_. She thinks with a smirk.

* * *

**Hope** **you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved this story. It really means a lot to know you guys support me even out of my comfort zone of Glee and Faberry.**

**I have a general idea of where this story is going, but I've only got snippets and one-sec scenes in my brain of how I'm going to get there, so bear with me.**

**Second chapter is a-go.**

* * *

Glinda and Oz are dragged by the Winkies from the palace steps to the dungeons.

Oz is looking at the blonde beside him, his eyes full of an alien pain, a pain brought forth by the void look that the Good Witch's eyes sport. _What's she thinking of?_ He wonders, trying and failing miserably to read her hazel orbs.

"Glinda." He whispers, his throat parched from the yelling and the smoke. He tries to attract her attention a second time. "Glinda. Please, look at me. I beg you, please look at me." He's sobbing again; he knows it's his fault all this happened. If he hadn't let himself be blinded by his greed, he could've saved them all.

But now, seeing as how things turned out, they both lost greatly: Oz lost the woman he loves, the trust and faith of the townspeople and his only chance to redeem himself, but he knows Glinda has it much worse: she had her virtue ripped away from her in the most vicious of manners; to make it even worse, that happened in front of thousands of people that were counting on her and Oz to defeat the Wicked Witches and free their land. But she also lost the only chance she had to avenge her father's name

They have lost their freedom, all for one stupid mistake in his part.

He hears the shackles closing around his wrists and is brought back from his deep reverie of self-loath.

He looks around furiously to see if he can catch a glimpse of Glinda, but her cell is too far away for him to distinguish where she's at with the low torchlight. His shoulders sag and a dull pain runs through his arms at the motion.

He faintly captures the sound of descending steps and the raucous creaking of his cell door opening. "Oh, how _wonderful_ does it feel to have you bound and nearly broken in my dungeon! This is where you should have been to begin with, as soon as you stepped foot into the Emerald City!" Hearing Evanora makes him raise his head to stare her down, but she has none of it.

Her palm flies out and smacks him across the face, the dungeons echoing with a powerful and rumbling crack of thunder. "Don't you dare look at me, you insolent fool! You have nothing, oh so mighty Oz, and yet you still deny the fact you've lost and defy me!" She laughs softly to herself. "I'll take an _immense_ pleasure in completely breaking you." She grabs his face as she says this, her nails digging harshly into his bruising cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Evanora, I still have a few surprises and tricks up my sleeves." He smiles in spite of the pain in his mouth and cheek.

She rises to her full height and calls, "Winkies!"

They answer immediately, flocking about like birds of prey, stopping at her side until they have their orders.

"Relieve Mr. Oz of his upper clothing. He'd be much more _comfortable_ without that insufferable material." She declares and they get about to ripping his coat, undercoat and shirt off, leaving his torso bare in front of the Wicked Witch.

"My, my! Now I know why Theodora was so struck with you." Her nails scratch across his strong pecs, leaving faint red marks on their wake. "I'll have tons of fun with you." She assures.

**«GTGTGT»**

Glinda is surprised that the Winkies did not place her wrists in chains, thankful as well as she tenderly rubs the forming sore spots.

She flinches slightly when she hears the door opening, her sight quickly obscured by a dark piece of cloth. She takes it and finds it to be a dress, kind of worn and tattered but clothing in the end.

"Take your dress off and put this on. It should be enough to guard you from the dampness and chill of the dungeons." Theodora's emotionless voice reaches her ears, and she looks up to find the other witch's gaze turned away from her, lost in space.

"I knew your heart still held a sliver of goodness, Theodora." Glinda whispers, holding the dress with both hands.

Furious, Theodora turns to Glinda and shouts, "Still good in me?" She cackles. "Glinda, you're a fool to believe that. I give you that dress, as I said, to keep you warm at night for this place is plagued by such low temperatures that even the torches can't fend them off." She kneels in front of the blonde, running her fingers over the pale jawline. "It wouldn't be fun if you were to pass on while you're held captive down here, now would it?" She cackles again and leaves the cell, walking over to the staircase, calling out, "Winkies! Make sure she changes out of her dress; our guest of honor should be as... comfortable down here as possible. I want that dress in my chambers as soon as it's off her body." The Winkies salute and she leaves, her heels clacking on the green stone steps.

Slowly, she takes the tattered remains of her white dress off, handing it to the Winkie closest to her cell, who takes it and makes his way to the stairs, climbing it quickly and disappearing from sight.

Inspecting the dress from every angle, the Good Witch finds it to be very alluring with the fitted curves, yet modest with the square neckline and long sleeves. Pulling it over her head so as not to untie it, she inhales deeply and is immediately surrounded by a tantalizing aroma, a sweet yet spicy scent that she has smelt only once before yet knows it like the back of her hand: this dress has been worn recently by Theodora, the strong smell permeating the fabric couldn't be more than a day and a few hours old.

She feels her senses sharpening with the smell, her hearing suddenly in tune with the green witch reading three floors above. She shakes her head to clear out the fog in her mind, and, suddenly exhausted, falls on the small cot laid out on a big jutting piece of rock and in seconds she's asleep only to be awoken by a passing Winkie banging on the bars of her cell with his halberd.

**«GTGTGT»**

Up in her chambers, Theodora paces wildly, like a beast locked inside a cage.

On her bed lays the torn white dress, the only light in a dark cavern. Her orange orbs move to it, and before she knows it, she's grasping it between her fingers, feeling the satin slide across her cheek.

Her chamber door flies open and in strides a very smug Evanora, the smile on her face telling of her sentiments.

"Oh, sister, I never thought that I could feel this _joyous_ again after eating the apple. Having that buffoon in captivity as well as Glinda fills me with such a marvelous feeling, it scared me for a second." The older sister takes a look at her sibling and notices the far away look on her face. "Sister, what are you thinking of?"

"You said we would share the throne of Oz... but you mentioned nothing about having a king to rule by our side..." She starts, the pure satin still between her digits.

"Yes? What are you getting at, Theodora?" Evanora is quick to cut to the chase, wanting to know what her sister is thinking.

"I'm thinking... that we could get someone else to rule with us." Citrus eyes lock onto dark ones.

"Are you... are you saying that... you want to... look for a husband? Am I understanding that right?" She inquires, wanting to buy herself a few seconds to process the information and, possibly, formulate a plan with which to act according to what her sister wanted.

"...not exactly. I want a Queen." Theodora flatly lets out, ignoring Evanora's widened gaze.

"A... a Queen? Sister, you already have me, we can be Queens together." The older brunette tries to make sense of her sisters words.

"Yes, sister, I do have you and we shall be Queens together. But, you're my sister... and I want a real Queen. _My_ Queen." Emphasizing the possessive pronoun, Theodora sees she's gotten her point across.

"Oh. You want... your Queen. Now I understand. And who, do tell, do you have in mind to be your Queen?" She questions and raises an eyebrow when she sees Theodora look away bashfully. _What is with her?_

"I have given it some thought... and... well... I want Glinda to be my Queen." She gets out, awkwardly stuttering through it.

"You want _Glinda_ as your Queen? Sister, I believe you need to give more thought to this... this... this _unreasonable desire_ of yours to have her as your Queen." Evanora suggests her sister, who's looking at her as if she were the one asking for something so out of character.

"Listen to me so you may understand my reasons. Yes, you are right, Glinda would possibly sabotage our plans for Oz... but there is a way that we can change that. Glinda can be turned, she will be turned, sister, I assure you of this." Her tone is convincing, yet Evanora still looks not acceptable of the idea.

She shakes her head, speaking again. "It's a crazy idea, Theodora, you know this as well as I. Glinda will not give up her father's morals and beliefs, they're now the only things that actually tie her to him."

Theodora watches as her sister moves around the room, a look of deep thought on her face, her right arm crossed over her abdomen, the elbow of her other arm supported by it, her left hand ghosting over her chin, elegant fingers on her pursed lips.

"As completely insane as that idea is, for it is so, sister, you can't deny it. But, for all the craziness in that idea, it is plausible." Evanora acquiesces, making Theodora raise her eyes to her sister's impassive face.

"What are you thinking of in terms of plausible, Evanora?" This query is asked with caution, carefully treading through the uncharted depths of her sister's mind.

Evanora turns her dark eyes to Theodora's citrus orbs, one gaze wondering; the other, guarded.

Seeing that her sister is not thinking of answering any time soon, Theodora continues, guessing what her sister may be setting up. "Are you planning to have her drink or eat something that will wilt her heart, like you did to me? Because if it is so, I won't let you do that, sister."

Evanora's eyes suddenly spark with hidden anger. "Is that a concealed threat, dear sister? Because, be it one, I will not have it, not from you." Her jaw sets as she looks at her sibling.

"I'm not threatening you; I'm merely saying that if that's what you had in mind then I won't allow it. I clearly remember the pain in my heart as the poison in the apple took over my being; that pain was insufferable, I thought I died. Can you possibly imagine what it would do to Glinda if she were to consume something of equal properties? She'd die, I'm sure of it. Her heart is much too pure to take on the poison and expect to come out on the other side... No, I want Glinda as my Queen and your methods of bringing her to the dark side are not going to give me satisfactory results." The green witch puts her foot down and Evanora raises her chin defiantly.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" She wonders.

"You'll give me your word." At this, Evanora visibly pales and Theodora knows she's got the upper hand.

"And if I don't?" If the punishment for an attempt against the Good Witch's life is minimal, then she can afford a few tries.

"You can be sure that you'll spend the rest of your life suffering at my hand." Evanora bites her tongue then. Theodora was powerful before the change, not as powerful as Evanora, but still, it was a close call. But now, with dark magic flowing through her veins, the younger sister may as well be invincible for all the power that she can summon.

The dark eyed witch knows she can't even afford to slip Glinda a measly sleeping potion for Theodora would exact her revenge as soon as she noticed something had been attempted against her future Queen.

Seeing Evanora's resolve crumbling under her gaze, Theodora starts the oath. "Under oath, I, Theodora, Witch of the West and mistress of fire, forbid you, Evanora, Witch of the East and mistress of wind, to attempt any and all things that could, in a short or long time period, be detrimental to Glinda the Good, Witch of the South and mistress of water. By this term, I include detrimental to her physical, psychic, spiritual and emotional health. If anything were to happen to her, the first suspect will be you and your punishment will be severe. By my hand you will refrain from harming her or, by my hand, you will suffer the punishment. Do you swear on this oath, Evanora?" Theodora puts her arm out, the inside of her forearm facing her sister.

The older witch looks her sister in the eye, before looking down at the arm and back up at her flesh and blood. She extends her own arm and clasps Theodora's at the elbow, her sister mimicking her. "I swear it, Theodora, Witch of the East. Under oath, I will not, in any way, shape or form, harm Glinda the Good, Witch of the South. Under oath, I abide by the terms and punishment you've set up. May this oath be evidence to my honesty and may you rest peacefully knowing your Queen is safe. And, to show you I bear no ill will against her, I swear to keep her from harm when it is within my abilities to do so. Do you accept this oath, Theodora?"

Theodora is surprised, to say the least, when Evanora adds the last oath, but accepts it nonetheless. "I accept this oath, sister. By the old magic of the World and People of Oz, we are now irrevocably bound to this oath. May you rest peacefully as well, sister."

They part and vacate the room, each going in a different direction: Evanora to her quarters, and Theodora to the palace kitchens.

As she walks down the stairs, Theodora thinks of what she's doing. _Could I really do this to Glinda? Could I really turn her evil just because I want a Queen?_ She laughs to herself. _But of course I can. I _am_ the Wicked Witch of the West, after all._

She reaches the kitchens and goes right in, ignoring the awed and surprised looks she gets from the kitchen staff and going straight to the chef, Kamray. "I need a plate of tonight's meal." She commands, looking at the chef with daggers in her eyes.

"Right away, Your Grace." He bows and turns to his staff. "What are you waiting for?! The lady wants a plate of tonight's meal." The staff quickly scurries around the kitchen, putting together the plate Theodora had demanded.

When all the courses had been served, the green-tinted witch takes the plate full of food and quits the kitchens, leaving all the workers inside gazing after her in undisguised awe.

Without uttering a single word or sound to anyone who passed her by, the black-haired witch makes her way down the stairs and into the dungeons.

She passes Oz, who's laying on the emerald bed in his cell, his left arm swung across his eyes, dried blood matting random spots of the visible half of his forehead.

Making a sign with her hand, she turns to find a Winkie at her orders. "Bring him some food and drink, I don't want a corpse to loiter down here." The Winkie salutes her and quickly, raucously, makes his way up the stairs.

Getting back to the task at hand, Theodora keeps walking until she sees the cell Glinda is in.

The beautiful blonde witch is sitting on the floor, her back against a wall, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms draped over them, her head atop her crossed limbs.

Clearing her throat slightly, Theodora indirectly calls for Glinda's attention, which the blonde witch gives her subconsciously. Slowly, the taller witch unlocks the cell and walks in, shutting the door behind her.

"I've brought you food to get your strength back. It's fresh from the kitchens, it should be warm enough for you to eat without it tasting too bad." The black haired witch hands the platter to the sitting blonde, who takes it, dumbfounded.

Glinda drops her amber gaze to the plate on her hand, full of meat, vegetables, bread and potatoes, then drives her eyes back to Theodora's face, which, once again, is staring off into space at a random point to the blonde witch's left.

"I don't understand how you can claim to have not a trace of goodness left in you, especially when you do things such as bringing down food for me and dressing me for the harsh temperatures of the dungeons." Her whisper is so quiet the black haired woman is sure to have imagined it.

Theodora stays her tongue a moment before she bites back. "You've always sought to uncover the buried goodness in everyone, Glinda. But it has apparently come to a point where you're unable to distinguish between an act of true goodness and a premeditated plan where keeping you and that _buffoon_ alive are key parts of it. I'm not caring for you because I actually feel that way," she glares into the blonde's honey eyes, "but you and that idiot are a crucial part of what we're planning and, as such, you'll be kept alive as long as we need you."

The hate and utter anger that ooze from the Wicked Witch's citrus pools are enough to upset Glinda, who leans back with her quickly cooling meal left unattended at her side.

"You contradict yourself, Theodora. You say you don't care to me, but if you're keeping me alive, even if it is for a plan you're setting up, it must mean that you at least don't want to see me suffer." Glinda affirms, before she realizes the grave she just dug for herself.

Theodora cackles as this realization shows itself in the pale woman's hues and the green-tinted wicked sister is quick to ensure Glinda understand what she's gotten herself into. "Oh, my _beautiful_ Glinda. Let me show you just how much _pleasure_ I get from making and seeing you _suffer_."

In one quick motion, Theodora has a writhing Glinda pressed up against the wall across from the cell door, one of the taller witch's hands holding the blonde's arms up above her head by her wrists.

Theodora's free hand roams all over the blonde's body, tracing her fingers up strong yet quivering thighs and curvy hips, across a flat stomach and a set of ribs before leveling with the perfectly round globes that make up the Good Witch's bosom.

"Do you know how _good_ it felt to utterly defile you while thousands of eyes watched? Can you even comprehend the feelings of _power_ and _might_ that were brought to me by my tainting and possessing of your holiest virtue and body? The satisfaction of thoroughly _owning_ you, of having you completely at my mercy, has _nothing_ to be compared with and leaves _nothing_ to be desired. It's on a league all its own." As her warmth breath whispers these words into Glinda's ear, her voyaging hand finds its desired destination at the apex of the trapped woman's legs.

Glinda gasps at the lustful words in her ear and the probing fingers on her womanhood.

"And now, without the morbidly terrified gazes of the citizens to witness this time, I shall possess you again, my precious Glinda." And without any further utterings, two fingers are rammed violently into the blonde's tight channel.

The Good Witch whimpers in pain as Theodora licks a hot trail from the junction of her shoulder and neck to the spot behind her ear, where two rows of sharp teeth ensnare the lobe and tug at it, making her hiss at the sensation.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're so filthy, deep down inside of you, Glinda. You may be goodness made flesh, but your soul also houses dark feelings and thoughts." The green-skinned witch chuckles darkly as she adds a finger and keeps pumping in and out the hot cavern.

Unconsciously, pale hips had begun to undulate at some point and in time with each harsh thrust of the working digits, which makes the Wicked Witch smirk even wider. "You'll be turned yet, my pretty. I can see it in your eyes." With a well-placed swipe of her thumb over a swolln nub and those words hushed into sweaty blonde hair, Glinda comes crashing down with a cry, her inner walls clutching the fingers in a vice-like grip.

Theodora's smirk threatens to split he face in half as she pulls her drenched fingers out of Glinda, who is crying quietly at the fact that she's been taken by force a second time, the evidence of her pleasure at and all over the hands of her aggressor only adding salt to the wound.

Not bothering to clean her digits, Theodora speaks again, her tone somewhat softer now, seeing the broken state Glinda is in. "Eat your meal, it's probably cold now, but it'll do its job of nourishing you nonetheless." She strides out of the cell, leaving a red-eyed, teary blonde looking after her.

Glinda looks over to the plate full of food, picks up a fork and slowly, haggardly stabs a potato and lifts it to her mouth, chomping on it as she sobs and cries breathlessly.

The food is delicious but its flavor has rotted for the intentions and the hands that brought it have now left the blonde, yet again, broken.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter two. We'll get more into the Evanora/Oz relationship in later chapters.**

**See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: characters and places mentioned here are not mine. I do not profit from the making of this story in any way, shape or form.**

**Also, last chapter it slipped my mind to warn you about the rape scene. I apologize for that. There's a small, implied case of rape at the end of this chapter and we will go into more detail about that next chapter.**

**For those of you that follow me and not just my stories, I haven't left any of them behind; I just have more inspiration for this one. I'm not giving them up, I'm just putting them on the back burner for now.**

* * *

Racing up the stairs, black tattered dress flowing behind her, Theodora makes it to the third floor, where Evanora's chambers are located, in record time.

Not bothering to knock, she strides into the room, finding her sister gazing out the open window across from the door. The older witch turns at the sound of her chamber door being slammed open, her eyebrows meeting her hairline when she catches sight of her sister.

"Theodora? Are you alright?" She queries, taking in the winded state of the green-skinned witch.

"I... I don't really know. I feel fine but at the same time I feel a hurricane of emotions wreaking havoc in my brain, and I don't know how to stop it!" The last part is screamed into the quiet room, the high ceilings speaking her uttered 'stop it!' back at her.

Evanora drops her chin a degree or two, leveling her sister with an unreadable gaze. "Do tell, darling sister, what are these emotions that plague you? And even more, why are they?" Her voice is cool, like silk sliding over a well-rounded, polished piece of wood.

Theodora shakes her head, desperation written in every feature of her green-tinted face, swallowing audibly and opening her mouth before closing it again. She does this a few more times before she lifts her hands to run them anxiously over her face and through her tangled hair.

The older sister is internally afraid of whatever her younger sibling may tell, though her countenance doesn't show it. Reaching her distressed sister in a matter of seconds and long strides, Evanora grabs and holds Theodora's hands, squeezing them lightly to convey a feeling of security to the troubled witch.

"Breathe, Theodora. There's nothing to be worried about, whatever it is, you can trust me with and we'll face together." Even with the argument they had just two short hours before, Evanora knows that it's her responsibity, as the eldest, to support and aid her sibling in her hour of need, just like Theodora would were their roles reversed. And so, that is what she's doing.

"I don't know what's happening to me. After the apple incident, I thought I wouldn't be able to feel things such as this. You reassured me that my heart would be impenetrable after I consumed that apple, yet I'm finding myself sentient of and responsive to feelings I was sure I wouldn't have anymore." Her bright orange orbs landed on her sister's astounded ones, finding the same sort of shock she herself possessed.

The younger witch throws herself into her sister's arms, taking comfort in the warmth and strength Evanora's embrace provides.

"It's... it's impossible! This cannot be! The poison in the apple froze your heart, rendered it unfeeling." Chocolate orbs flitted about the room, as if looking into its verdant confines would offer truth as to what was happening to Theodora's heart.

_This cannot be happening! It's implausible! How can the permanent effects of a poison that strong be all of a sudden nullified? It makes no sense. She has only spent her time with me and... Glinda. She's been spending time with Glinda! That must be it!_ "Theodora?"

Getting a muffled, pensive grunt as a response, Evanora knows she's got her audience's undivided attention. "I must ask you a question... and to answer it honestly, you must delve into your conscience and tell me what you truly feel."

"Okay."

Evanora breathes deeply before she starts her inquiry. "What... _exactly_... do you feel... for Glinda?"

**«GTGTGT»**

In the dungeons, a similar interrogation is taking place, the interrogator and interrogated a psychic copy of the same person.

What is going on with Theodora?

**_Oh, don't you wish you knew._**

Of course I want to know that, I'm the one on the receiving end of all her craziness.

**_Please! All you really want to know is why all of a sudden she's being, dare I say it in case I jinx it,_** nice **_to you when not more than two days ago she was invading your personal bubble, both figuratively and literally, and frightening your people with her new found penchant for green skin and humongous fireballs._**

She says they're planning on using Oz and I for something, that's why we've been kept alive for so long. That's her reason as to why I'm wearing her dress and why she brings me food and drink.

Her musings are broken when a Winkie marches down the staircase with a plate full of food and a goblet and hands all of it to a shell-shocked Oz, who takes it and looks after the Winkie as he leaves the dungeons.

_Apparently, I'm not the only one Theodora is caring for._

**_My, my, did you sound unreasonably jealous right then. Theodora's not yours you know; basically, you're hers, and she can do and undo whatever and however she pleases._**

_I'm not jealous! That's preposterous! That's..._

_**Completely true? Darling, don't you dare lie to me, or even attempt to, it's futile. I'm your subconscious and, as such, I know every little thing there is to know about what goes on in your mind.**_

_But I'm not jealous. Why would I be?_

_**Because you just realized that Theodora isn't caring solely for you.**_

_At least she personally brought me my food..._

_**...and then fucked you to within an inch of your life, roughly and senselessly, against a wall...**_

_Well, yes, but..._

_**...and you loved every second of it.**_

_Wait a minute! Why am I the only one getting told on_ our _activities with Theodora? You were also there and you liked it._

_**I'm not the one denying it, though.**_

An eerily echoed clack of heels coming down the stairs stops the inner soliloquy once again.

_There she comes!_

_**Start breathing again, woman!**_

Glinda sees how Evanora stops in front of Oz's cell and motions for a Winkie to open it. Her sight is then obstructed by her own Wicked Sister a foot away from the cell door.

"Get up." She barks curtly.

When the Witch of the South doesn't obey as quick as is demanded, Theodora yanks the door open, tearing it from its hinges. Glinda's honey orbs are wide when the green-tinted witch walks inside the cell and takes a firm hold of her upper arm, tugging the blonde to her feet and pulling her out of the cell.

"Theodora, where are you taking me?" The Good Witch questions with confusion when the green witch starts leading her to the staircase, Evanora and Oz following behind them.

"Theo... Theodora! I demand to know where I am being taken to this instant!" Screeches Glinda, her attempts to fight back the other witch's grip on her upper arms proven to be futile.

"To my chambers." Is the succinct reply

"Can I know why?"

Theodora immediately stops and whirls around on the spot, Glinda almost colliding with the solid body of the taller witch.

Those citrus orbs speak volumes but amber pools can't seem to figure out what the other pair says.

**«GTGTGT»**

_"What..._ exactly... _do you feel... for Glinda?"_

_Evanora feels Theodora tense in her arms and she lets her pull back, holding onto her shoulders to keep her from running._

_"Wha... what are you implying?" Theodora swallows forcefully, wide eyes fluttering all over the room, never landing on her sister._

_Evanora cups the strong, green-hued jaw, turning her sister's fax towards her own._

_Chocolate stares into citrus._

_"What I'm implying, sister, is that maybe the effect of the poison is being counteracted by Glinda's inner magic." Evanora starts to explain._

_"But all that can be reversed by changing the dealer and the receiver of a different kind of magic, in this case black magic. In the same way that Glinda is unaware of using her magic to counter the effects of the poison, you can work yours on her to turn her to the dark side. Since you're changing but have only spent scarce minutes a day in her presence, I really believe that if we were to change the circumstances then we could revert the change. Instead of you becoming good, she would turn evil. See what I mean?" Evanora finishes._

_"I do, sister, but I still don't understand where my feelings for Glinda come into all of this." Theodora points out._

_Evanora sighs; sometimes, her sister was too complex, too focused on the small details to notice the big picture; other times, she was too simplistic, not sharp enough to capture the small details that make up an incident._

_"If you're beginning to feel this way towards Glinda, who's to say that she doesn't feel the same?" She smirks and continues. "Her feelings are always on display and they could be a good way to sway her, if you know how to use them wisely."_

_"But how does that help in ridding myself of these emotions?"_

_"It doesn't and it shan't. You'll need those emotions to have Glinda at your mercy, they'll help you in achieving what you want."_

_Theodora nods before querying again. "And how do you propose we go about that?"_

_Evanora's smile comes back full force. "Why, sister, it's the obvious step to take."_

_The older witch waits a second before she ends her thoughts. "We'll move the captives to our chambers, of course."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yes, you'll have more contact with Glinda this way. And I plan on having my fun with the imbecile, most preferable in my chambers."_

_"Right. Let's get on with that, then."_

_They move out of the room and down to the dungeons._

**«GTGTGT»**

"I just don't think it's a good idea that a captive such as yourself be left all alone down here, to their own devices, seeing as how it's fairly easy to leave the palace once you've made it out of the dungeons." It's a stupid excuse, Theodora knows this but her sister is nodding behind Glinda and Oz, so she'll stick to her story.

Time seems to slow after that.

During the hushed conversation between the two witches, Oz was quietly observing his surroundings, seemingly uninterested in the happenings before him.

In the second of silence that followed the death of the spoken exchange, Oz makes his move.

Throwing an elbow back, he hits Evanora in the abdomen, the shock and sheer force of it making her release him. As soon as he's freed, Oz grasps Glinda's wrist before grappling with Theodora, ending up behind her with his shackles tight against her throat.

In the position they're in, Glinda's hand comes into contact with Theodora's cheek. _Oh, wow. Her skin is so soft. _Glinda bites her lower lip as her fingers skim over the rounded cheekbone.

Theodora is in the same situation in regards to the skin-on-skin contact. _God, her hand is so tiny, so warm... so soft. _Her breathing picks up slightly as she comes back to the problem at hand.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go. You," Oz points at a still-winded Evanora, who is holding her abdomen gingerly, "are going to call your Winkies off so we can escape unscathed. You," he tugs forcefully on the wrought iron chain, pressing it harder against Theodora's throat, who tightens her jaw closed, not wanting to free any sound of pain or discomfort, lest Oz or Glinda pick up on it and exploit it, "will be our way out. Lead us to our freedom and stop anyone that stands in our way." He continues, not noticing the flaws in his plan, like what's about to happen.

In a swift movement that seemed almost practiced, Theodora drops, her body now a dead weight, and Evanora quickly takes her chance and shoots a lightning bolt that hits Oz right in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

With the force behind the energy strike, Oz releases Glinda's wrist as he flies back yet she still loses her footing with the implosion of the green bolt and she ends up crashing against Theodora's crouching form, sending them both tumbling onto the stone floor.

Both pairs of eyes have closed and they open once they feel they're not airborne anymore. Honey and orange meet for a second on the abyss, before their connection is broken by the sounds of pained grunts and huffs.

Theodora stands up, reaching her hand out to help the other witch to her feet. The Witch of the South takes the offered limb and she's pulled up with one strong tug. _She's so strong._

They turn to see two Winkies taking a hold of Oz's upper arms and hauling him to his knees, before Evanora barks an order and they drag him up the stairs and out of sight.

"Alright, I'll deal with him. Sister, Glinda, rest peacefully." The taller brunette bids them adieu.

"To you as well, sister. We shall see each other in the morrow." The younger brunette responds.

The blonde witch doesn't know how to respond, so she follows Theodora's example. "Peaceful rest to you too, Evanora." Glinda curtsies and Evanora nods at the motion, the beginnig of a small smile playing at her lips before she turns on her heel and disappears up the stairs.

"Come. We, too, must rest for the night." Theodora takes Glinda's wrist, lightly enough for the blonde to pull away if she wanted but firmly enough to pull her along.

The Witch of the South follows, docile, as the green-skinned witch softly tugs her up several flights of polished green stairs, to the fifth floor, where the Witch of the East's quarters are located.

They walk in and Theodora releases her grip on the blonde's wrist; Glinda, on her part, is looking around the lavish room.

It's not as dark as she pictured it would be, but it'd be a stone's throw of pitch black were the candles unlit.

"You have a choice: you can either sleep in my bed with me or you can sleep in another bed."

The Good Witch thinks about it for a second before she replies, "I'll sleep in another bed, no offense."

"None taken. Winkies!" She calls and a pair of tall Winkies march in. "Bring in another bed for my..._ guest._" She orders, emphasizing the word 'guest'.

They leave and come back shortly after with a medium-sized bed, the sheets and blanket a deep green. It's placed in a corner that, coincidentally, had nothing obstructing the placement of any sort of furniture on it. _Almost as if she knew I would choose on bringing another bed in,_ Glinda wonders.

"You may leave, Winkies." They bow and scurry out of the room, leaving the two witches alone.

Theodora turns to Glinda and she can't help but think, _Wow, she's beautiful. Especially under this light, it brings out the highlights of her hair and the gold specks in her amber eyes._

"Umm... here's a sleeping gown you can change into." The green-skinned witch hands her an ivory gown, the silk like quicksilver between her digits.

"Thank you."

Theodora nods then turns, giving Glinda some privacy to undress and redress comfortably.

The blonde does so, also turning when she sees the raven-haired sister getting ready for bed.

"Rest peacefully, Glinda."

"And you, Theodora."

With these words, they keep from saying another word, even if sleep evades them until the late hours of the moonlight.

**«GTGTGT»**

In her own room, Evanora stands in front of a kneeling Oz, his wrists now shackled behind his back.

He's still breathing with difficulty after the latest incident; the bruising in his back and the sore spot on his chest make breathing correctly hard for him.

"Now, Mr. Oz, what shall I do with you?" She asks playfully, looking down at his submissive form, his head bowed, shoulders sagged and on his knees.

"I know! I will punish you for being an incorrigible and undetterrable thorn on my side!" She waves her hand above his unmoving form. The chains holding his wrists disappears but he's suddenly held to the floor, like Glinda had been hours before.

Evanora rakes her eyes over his form, taking in the strong pecs and chiseled abdomen. Picking up her dress so as to kneel more comfortably, the witch lowers herself to the ground beside the bound man.

"Oh, yes! I'm going to have fun with you, I'm sure of it!" She cackles as she runs her fingernails all over the wizard's well-muscled torso.

Oz, in an attempt to cancel the feather-light contact on his body, writhes and tries to slither his body away from the touch that, embarrassingly enough for him, is getting him hard.

He huffs, his abs burning with the exertion he's putting behind his painful, tiring and overall useless attempts at freeing himself from the invisible bonds.

His crazed orbs cuts upwards and locks onto the blade in the smirking witch's hands; the exact same blade that had aided in publicly defiling Glinda. The silvery sheen the dagger possesses burns brightly in Oz's retina, and he gulps when he puts two and two together: he's fated the same as the blonde.

Evanora's smirk impossibly widens as she notices his eyes are nailed to the wickedly winking blade between her fingers. "You know what this has done, right? You witnessed it outside... but you were just a mere spectator then. Right now, you're the victim. And you've got nowhere to run!" She cackles, a sound that could kill anyone from the sheer fear hearing it.

Oz's yenalls nearly pop out of its sockets ashe shrieks. "No! Oh, God, please! NO! NO!"

Nobody answers and nothing more is heard as his voice dies down with the journey of the moon that night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Should I have Evanora/Oz as well or not? Leave me a comment to see what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Yes' votes won, so we'll have Evanora/Oz relationship. To all of you that said no, I put the poll up and other readers could've left a comment with their vote. I left it up to you guys.**

**A little surprise to PaigeeLee13 *cough* green skin *cough*. I hope you like it.**

**I won't spoil anything else, so read and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Trigger warning: rape for most of the chapter. If you don't wanna read it, you may as well skip this chapter.**

* * *

Glinda wakes up with the sun in her eyes. She opens her eyes and looks to Theodora's bed, but finds it to be empty.

She sighs, not knowing why the fact of not finding Theodora in her chambers bothers her so much.

**Because you wanted to see her as soon as you woke.**

_Not true!_

**Too true!**

_I just wanted to ask her where I could shower._

As soon as she thinks that, a girl dressed in white and khaki bursts into the room carrying a wooden tub full of hot water. The girl quickly walks to a side of the room and opens a door, running inside.

The Good Witch clearly distinguishes the sound of water being poured into a bigger tub before the girl is running out of the room, grabbing the green dress the blonde witch wore the day before. "Excuse me."

Stopping dead in her tracks, the auburn haired youth turns to the witch. "Could you tell me the time, please?" She questions the quiet girl.

"It's quarter after eleven, ma'am." She then bows and scurries out of the room.

The hazel-eyed woman is left alone once again, but knowing there's hot water in the tub, she gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. She undresses slowly, unconsciously as her thoughts stray to the citrus-orbed witch.

She gets in the tub, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in the water, running it up and down her arms, her legs, her torso, her neck and face. The water smells good and the scent floats and curls around the Witch of the South, enveloping her in the tantalizing aroma of strawberries and roses.

She washes her golden tresses, immersed in her own world. As caught into her own bubble as she is, she doesn't notice the figure that walks in and blatantly stares at her naked form.

Theodora feels herself twitch under her dress as she watches the water running down the creamy naked body of the blonde witch.

As she strides across the bathroom floor, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She's grateful to Evanora for what she did this morning. _But now my eyes will forever betray my feelings._

**«GTGTGT»**

_Waking up at the crack of dawn, Theodora looks around her room, wondering what could've woken her up at such an hour._

_She finds nothing and sighs quietly. _Whatever it is, I'm not going back to sleep any time soon. I best talk to Evanora now; if I try to do so later, it could be mistaken as something else._ She gets out of the bed and walks over to Glinda, who's puffing out light breaths through parted rosy lips._

_The Witch of the West lightly traces her own pair with her fingertips before shaking her head and walking out of the room._

_Rushing, almost floating, down the staircase to her sister's room, Theodora gets there in record time. As she had thought, Evanora is already awake and... _doing something, by the looks of it._ The younger with smirks at that._

_"Good morrow, sister. May I ask, what brings you to my chambers at such an early hour? Unheard of you to be up and about at this time." Evanora smiles amusedly at her sister._

_"I'll phrase my inquiry a tad different. What are you doing _in_ your quarters at this hour? Usually, by now you're already in the drawing room." Theodora's own smirk widens as she notices a light red dusting covering her sister's pale cheeks._

_"I... um... I was just entertaining myself..." Is the stuttered response._

_"Entertaining yourself?" Theodora looks a bit taken aback by that new information. "What with?"_

_"My guest." Evanora's lips lift up at one corner in an evil self-satisfied smile. "We've had _loads_ of fun since he came in last night. You were completely right to have fallen for his physical charms in the beginning, sister."_

_"Oh?" Theodora's eyebrows rise with that comment._

_The Witch of the East turns and walks inside her chambers, her sister following after her._

_On the floor, where the older witch had bound him the night before, lays an apparently unconscious Oz, a sheet covering him from his waist to his knees. Theodora's jaw goes slack with a smile and she turns citrus eyes full of mirth to her sister, who is standing beside her with a smug smirk._

_Oz abdomen shows many deep red welts, as well as some long thin lacerations. Bruising bite marks and deeply indented crescent moons are on display all over his torso and arms._

_"Sister... what has gotten into you?"_

_"Oz the Great and Powerful." Evanora chuckles at that and Theodora soon joins in, seeing the wicked glint in Evanora's chocolate pools._

_"Okay, as awesome as that is, I actually came to ask your help." The Witch of the West got around to the purpose behind her call._

_"Do tell, dear sister, what do you need me for?"_

_"I want to go back to looking like myself." She lets out without hesitating._

_It's Evanora's turn to look surprised at her sister's request. "May I ask why, Theodora?"_

_"I believe it'd be easier for me to turn Glinda if I were to look like me again."_

_Evanora nods, mulling the idea over in her head. _It's more than plausible, it's almost a given that Glinda will turn, although unconsciously, if Theodora looks like she did before she ate the apple.

_"Alright, sister. This will not take too long, but you still have to be patient." Theodora agrees to wait as long as she has to and then follows her sister as she walks to her work table._

_She picks up a small rusty bowl and starts throwing in dry herbs, diverse colored powders and a lock of hair of Theodora's._

_The concoction slowly starts to bubble, turning a bright silver, a bittersweet smoke rising in languid swirls from it. Evanora picks up a small, beautiful orange stone and drops it into the boiling mix, changing the color from silver to a blinding white then a furious red before going back to silver and dying down to a dull gray, the bubbles slowing their popping until they stop altogether._

_"You must let the gem absorb the magic, otherwise it will work for a few hours and then be rendered useless." Theodora nods, looking at the bowl where the gray paste-like substance resides and she can see the very edges turning red again._

_"When the paste is completely red once again, you may take the gem out. Until then, you must wait." Evanora turns and goes back to her main room, Theodora following short after._

_As the green-tinted witch sits down on a chair across from her sister, who is sitting on the edge of her bed, the covered figure on the floor starts to stir. Both sisters drop their gazes to the man coming to consciousness._

_When Oz's eyes pop open, they take a second to adjust to the light in the room. But when they do and they fall upon the two witches, he visibly tenses, wary chocolate orbs flitting rapidly from Theodora to Evanora and back again._

_"Mr. Oz, how wonderful of you to join us." Evanora's wolfish smile makes Oz slightly shrink into himself, his hands fisting the sheet thrown across his hips and thighs. Theodora, out of the corner of her eye, notices the slight widening of Evanora's smile and she suddenly wonders what's about to happen._

_"Sister?" The older witch calls to her._

_"Hm?"_

_"Won't you stay and... _watch_." Citrus eyes open as wide as they can go._

_"What?"_

_"Stay and watch, while your amulet gets done." The chocolate-tressed witch feels how her arousal at violently fucking Oz again grows when the mere thought of having her sister watch crosses her mind._

_"But watch what?"_

_"Me toying with the _Great_ and _Powerful Oz_." As she says that, she pulls back the sheets and exposes the Wizard's swelling member. Theodora purses her lips before she lets out, "I'm pretty sure mine's bigger."_

_Oz huffs at that as Evanora cackles. "But yours won't be going anywhere near me, dearest sister. That's _Glinda's_ toy to play with and enjoy." The sisters laugh at that again and Oz feels a burst of anger inside him at the mention of Glinda._

_"Oh, but don't you worry, pretty boy. She's enjoying it _very_ much." Theodora emphasizes._

_"Enough talking." Evanora commands, quickly getting off of the bed and kneeling besides the still bound Oz. Her fingernails scratch over his abdomen and she smirks when she sees his penis twitch at the sensation. She flicks a nipple with the end of her nail and he grunts, his dick twitching again._

_Placing both palms inches above his pecs, her fingernails scratching the summit of his strong shoulders, the Witch of the East drags her hands down his whole torso, leaving deep red scratch marks on his pale skin. He hisses, his dick fully hard, his hips bucking wildly._

_Evanora grabs the cock and slaps it harshly against the palm of her free hand, making Oz let out another hiss, a choked 'fuck!' dying in his throat._

_Theodora watches with amused eyes, enjoying the torture Oz is under._

_With a snap of the older witch's fingers, the bonds holding Oz to the floor loosen up. He's about to move but the invisible chains reposition themselves and tighten again, his wrists tied to his ankles, his quads and trapezius burning with the strain of the knot. He's left kneeling on the dull green floor, his torso pulled backwards by his shoulders, his hips and member in full show._

_Evanora licks her lips slowly before running her tongue from his lower abdomen to his solar plexus, where she lifts her hand and flicks it forcefully. He gasps at that, remembering how painfully breathless she left him the past night, just by bothering that spot._

_Looking down at his cock, the reddened head weeping a shiny pearl of precum, she wiggles her fingers and his eyes widen when he catches the light flicker of electricity flowing from them. He writhes but she still does it: she shoots a small spark to his balls. His hips buck and he grits his teeth to prevent from crying out._

_She keeps on shooting tiny sparks to his testicles and the base of his penis and he bucks each time, his jaw hurting from how tight he's holding it shut._

_Evilly, she smirks before lifting a finger and placing it at the slit of his meat. He shakes his head, not daring to open his mouth lest he scream out in pain. Locking brown gazes, Evanora lifts an eyebrow in challenge, before she sends the spark down his penis._

_He can't help it._

_He cums._

_Thick ropes of semen fly out of his cock as his hips buck violently, his eyes sealed shut against the looks of amused disbelief and smug satisfaction. His hips keep on pumping but he's done cumming, his abs burning with the effort his body makes to fight against the strain of the knot. Evanora's hand caresses his nuts and he starts cumming again, rope after rope of sweltering cum springing out of his abused length._

_"Fuck!" He lets out a strangled grunt as his penis stops shooting out semen and slowly starts to go limp._

_"We'll be doing enough of that soon." Evanora assures him, Cheshire grin widening at his horrified expression._

_"And I'll be watching none of that. So with that said, I'll take my leave." Theodora is quick to stand up, though she's a bit uncomfortable._ I can't believe that watching my sister torture the buffoon aroused me! _She thinks and walks, as conspicuously as she can, to where her amulet is already finished, the smooth, dense cream now a brilliant red color._

_Evanora, who followed her sister when she stood, hovers her hand above the bowl. The metal object starts to tremble on the table, the tiny legs making dull thuds as they hit time and again against the hardwood surface. With one last shake, the gem jumps out of the bowl and into Evanora's waiting hand._

_She turns to her sister and hands her the gem._

_As soon as the enchanted stone touches the green skin of the younger witch, the verdant pigment starts to drain from her body, as if the gem were absorbing all of it. Theodora lifts her other hand in astounded wonderment, her eyes following the green wave as it travels away from her fingertips, up her forearm and under the sleeve of her dress._

_She turns to her other arm to see the green tint that used to cover her entire figure make its way towards the gem, before it completely disappears._

_"You must have it on you at all times, otherwise you'll go back to the green." Evanora looks at her sister in the eyes, before her face turns somewhat pitying. "Oh, dear."_

_"What?" Asks Theodora, wary of the expression on her sister's pale face._

_"Your eyes, sister. They're... they're..."_

_"They're what?"_

_"They're orange." She confesses. "In all truth, I believed the magic worked on the gem would mask all the effects of the apple." She looks to her sister's citrus gaze. "But it seems that... your eyes... Well, that's strange."_

_The Witch of the West raises her head in silent wondering._

_"Your eyes changed color. They're brown again."_

_Raising an eyebrow at the explanation, Theodora thinks that her sister is toying with her. "They've turned red. Here, sister, look." Evanora hands her a mirror and, indeed, her eyes are red._

Great, now Glinda will be even more afraid._ As she thinks that, she notices her eyes change color to a dull blue-gray. _That's impossible._ The blue-gray then turns to a bright royal blue in her amazement._

_"It appears my eyes change hues in accordance to my mood and feelings. Quite remarkable, if I do say so myself, but somewhat of a tell. I'm going to be an open book." She thinks out loud._

_"Well, sister, you better accept it: from now on, your eyes will forever betray your feelings." Evanora mutters and she assents, quiet._

_The two sisters stay like that for a couple of seconds before both, seemingly by an unspoken agreement, turn back into the room. Evanora goes to sit on her bed again while Theodora stands a few paces away, her eyes, fiery red hues, locked on Oz's disbelieving dark chocolate orbs._

_"Theo-Theodora. How...?"_

"Real _magic, Mr. Oz." She spits, knowing he's nothing more than an impostor. "Have fun, sister." With those words she leaves, smirking at the distant cries that drip from Oz's mouth._

_She makes her way to her room and to her jewelry box, on her vanity, where she quickly reaches for a silver ring that she slides into her right middle finger and sets the tiny stone in the middle of the prongs._

The properties of the silver should allow the effects of the gem to work on me without actually having to touch it all the time._ She thinks, and, as she figures out seconds later, she's right. The silver ring is quickly coated in the enchantment of the gem and it works as a magic conductor, keeping Theodora free of her green skin._

_She hears water sloshing about in her bathroom and so she makes her way inside, gaping at the sight before her: a very naked, very wet, and very sexy Glinda lathers her body with the deliciously scented water and the image makes her still very prominent erection twitch._

_As she strides across the bathroom floor, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She's grateful to Evanora for what she did that morning._ But now my eyes will forever betray my feelings.

**«GTGTGT»**

She shakes her head and fixes the ring, adjusting it so that the gem is sitting right on top of her finger. _Hopefully, this won't become a nervous habit of mine..._ She thinks as she gets closer to Glinda, who is still with her back to the black-haired witch.

Trembling due to her nervousness, she hesitatingly places her hands on top of soft, creamy shoulder. She feels the blonde witch jump at the contact and doesn't try to keep her in her grasp when she feels the pale figure turning, pulling away from her.

"Theo-Theodora. What... How... I don't..." Glinda stutters as her eyes rake over the visible skin, now lightly sun-kissed and unblemished.

"Just a simple glamour enchantment." Her digits subconsciously play with the ring, but Glinda doesn't notice.

Taking this as a silent acceptance, the Witch of the West steps closer to the amber-eyed woman, but stops when Glinda subtly shuffles back. Her spirits fall with that, not really knowing why that simple act of rejection hurts as much as it does. _Right, I should make it work the other way around._

Not leaving enough time for Glinda to react, the dark-eyed woman grabs her by her upper arms and pulls her in, immediately crushing their lips together. Glinda is left breathless by the vicious attack on her mouth but that doesn't stop Theodora, who bites, sucks and tugs on the blonde's bottom lip, making the other woman release little mewls of pleasure.

Theodora smirks at that and breaks the kiss to turn Glinda around, pushing her face-first against the wall and continuing with her barrage of rough bites, licks and kisses down the Witch of the South's sinfully sensual back, grabbing onto her ass for good measure.

Glinda's chest rubs up and down the cold wall with each breath she takes, her nipples hard and pebbled to the point of pain. She pushes her hips backwards as Theodora squeezes and slaps her ass cheeks, leaving pulsing red handprints on their wake. The amber-eyed woman can feel herself drip with arousal as she feels her body responding to the other witch's rough treatment. She knows she won't take much longer to cum, only a feather-light touch to her clit will bring her over.

Theodora's hands now made their way up to play with the tempting breasts that rest on top of the other woman's creamy chest. Her fingers pinch the pretty pink nipples, tugging on them and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. One hand keeps abusing those perfectly round mounds as the other makes its way down again, her nails scratching over the soft and toned midriff before deft fingers cup an overflowing pussy.

"You're so wet, Glinda. I told you you harbored darkness in your heart. And this here proves it." With a particularly hard bite to a creamy, lavender-scented column of flesh and the long-awaited flick of a finger against her clitoris, Glinda cums hard, screaming Theodora's name amidst profanities that got the dark-haired woman even more riled up than she already was, her cock begging for attention.

As Glinda comes down from her high, her forceful lover turns her around and pushes her down onto her knees, moving her dress to the side to reveal her hard dick, tiny pearls of precum dripping from the slit and running down the underside of the length.

"You've gotten off, so how about you do me the same favor." She says as she guides that blonde head closer to her erection.

Glinda doesn't open her mouth when the slippery head of the turgid member touches it; in fact, she turns her head to try and get away from the aroused penis, but Theodora is not letting her get away that easy.

She pushes Glinda's head against the wall and steps forward, her legs on the outside of the mistress of wind's shoulders, impeding her movement so she has both hands free. Grabbing her penis at the base with one hand, the other one plugs the wriggling woman's nose, cutting of her air supply.

Still, Glinda's mouth stays closed and Theodora laughs at that. _This woman sure is stubborn,_ she thinks with a smirk until Glinda's lips separate to let in a much needed breath. Theodora takes her chance and shoves her turgid member inside the newly-opened hot and wet cavern, muffling a moan. She starts to move in and out, both hands grasping golden tresses to keep the head in place.

Glinda's hands are on the other woman's silky thighs, pushing with all her might. Closing her mouth just a fraction of an inch and uncovering her teeth, she's got half a mind to bite Theodora but the breathy sigh that comes out of the raven-tressed witch stops her cold. The standing woman feels the straight edges of the teeth pleasurably raking along the sensitive skin of her dick and she's that much closer to losing it.

Tugging her unyielding length from the humid cave, Theodora pulls it up and shoves her testicles into Glinda's face, harshly barking at her to 'suck them'.

Glinda's baby pink tongue gingerly pokes out and prods at each ball before the Witch of the West's patience runs thin and buries that innocent face in her ballsack, feeling hot wetness surround and cover her nuts.

"Oh, yeah. You know? I hope that you get pregnant from all the times I'll fuck you. That would be the best thing to break that imbecile Oz to tiny little irreparable pieces. Treat those balls right, baby, for they house your future babies." She jeers as she looks down into Glinda's eyes.

That angelic face beneath her, covered by her testicles and those virtuous, soulful pools of syrup looking back at her through thick eyelashes send her over the edge.

She only just manages to push her penis back inside Glinda's mouth, shooting rope after long rope of thick white seed. Mid-orgasm, she pulls out of the oral cavity, the rest of her ejacualtion meeting Glinda's bewildered face. She tugs on herself, getting all of her cum out, flicking leftover droplets at Glinda's still astounded face. With the head of her cock, Theodora smears the cum all over the blonde's face, rubbing it all over her lips as well.

"You're done washing yourself, but you're not yet done with me." Theodora tugs her into the bedroom and pushes her on the bed, crawling over her, her cock already at attention again. "As you can see, I'm very excited about doing this again." She smirks at Glinda's fearful expression.

They weren't going to leave that bedroom in a _long_ while.

* * *

**Who expected any of that to hapen? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Anyone?**

**Leave me a comment on how you think I'm doing with this story.**


End file.
